Beso
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Oneshot por San Valentín. Parte de un auto reto nombrado "14 días hacia San Valentín" para todas mis ships. Día 6: Beso.


**Autor: **Oneshot por San Valentín.

Es un reto. Un día para cada ship-

* * *

**14 días hacia San Valentín**

**Día 6: Beso**

**Max x Liessel**

–¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? -preguntó en un suave suspiró mirando el agua el río que pasaba debajo del puente donde ambos estaban recargados.

–A mi primera novia -respondió observando el reflejo de ambos en el agua.

Hace un tiempo atrás se preguntó sí nuevamente podía ver su reflejo en el agua cristalina. Antes solo se observaba en un charco oscuro, viscoso y con olor de sangre. Ahora se ve maduro para su edad, ha crecido. Y no solo por el tiempo, sí no por lo que ha sobrevivido solo, así con la ayuda de sus amigos.

Como la pequeña rubia a su lado.

Sí observa bien el agua, puede notar que ella ha crecido.

Su cintura está más angosta, puede notar unos pechos redondos debajo de la blusa. No son enormes, pero tan poco pequeños para seguir pasando por una niña. Era una mujer a su lado frente al río pero para sus ojos, aún era aquella pequeña que le contaba su día a día.

–¿Cómo fue aquel beso? -cuestionó nuevamente inmersa en sus pensamientos puros como el agua.

–No lo sé. -se encogió de hombros torciendo los labios mientras le miró a los ojos. Ella entrecerró los ojos juzgando en silencio sus palabras- No me mires así -poso su mano sobre su cabeza para revolverle los rubios mechones- Cada uno tiene una experiencia diferente con cada beso.

Ella abrió los ojos curiosa ante sus palabras.

–Max, ¿puedes explicarme? -Se acercó a él para observar sus reacciones ante el recuerdo de las sensaciones.

–Bueno, muchos dicen que el primer beso sabe a fresa -se agarró su mentón cerrando los ojos recordando el primero que dio- pero no es verdad. Al menos, no para mí -aseguro con una sonrisa-. Me supo a invierno.

–El invierno no tiene sabor -ella nuevamente arrugo el entrecejo mirándolo de forma extraña-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Max suspiró tratando de no reír ante la inocencia de Liessel.

–¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del invierno? -ahora él era el que cuestionaba.

–Hacer muñecos de nieve en el sótano contigo -respondió con una brillante sonrisa que calentó las mejillas del moreno. Tal vez por el recuerdo de la primera navidad junto a la familia de Lessiel.

–Bueno, cuando besé a esa chica -miro al agua- me recordó a ese pequeño calor que trae el sol cuando aparece en nuestras vidas llevándose el cruel frío de nuestros cuerpos.

–Mi primer beso fue con Rudy -mencionó serena mirando a un pez brincar en el río.

Max guardo silencio escuchándole. Ahora entendía a que venía el asunto de los besos.

–Me supo a frío -continúo llevando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja-. No era el mismo frío que el tuyo. A mí me dejo helada de miedo. La misma sensación, cuando no despertaste. Me dejo una sensación a suciedad, de la que te deja los escombros de la guerra.

–Liessel… -Max la abrazo acercándola a su pecho sintiendo como su camisa se humedecía.

–Tal vez sí hubiera estado vivo mi beso sería distinto -comentó entre llantos.

Max se apartó tomándola del mentón mirando aquellos ojos azules que le recordaban el cielo que tenía prohibido ver.

Liessel cerró los ojos para respirar profundo.

A Max no le gustó que se le niegue nuevamente ese cielo.

No lo pensó, solo actuó.

El cielo se abrió ante él por su acto.

Se apartó en silencio liberando el agarre.

–Me sabes a libertad -mencionó retrocediendo un par de pasos-. Incluso estando encerrado a tu lado, me sentiré libre. Eres el cielo al cual puedo tocar con mis labios.

Ella sonrió con un leve sonrojo ante sus palabras.

Liessel sabe que las palabras son poderosas.

Sabe que pueden herir a una persona hasta destruirla o pueden reconstruir a un nuevo ser.

Y las palabras de Max…

Eran puras.

No tenían malicia.

Entonces…

¿Por qué se siente destruida y renovada en una felicidad eterna?

–Y tú… -ella avanzó nuevamente ante él, rompiendo la distancia otorgada por Max- a las palabras. Aquellas palabras que me dejan en duda, reflexionando sobre su significado, y encontrándole uno nuevo.

Ella busco la mano del mayor para entre lazarla con la suya. Ambos permanecieron con las manos agarraras al costado de cada uno.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Ambos se volvieron a besar.


End file.
